The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a nozzle having an orifice plug for a gas turbomachine.
Turbomachines typically include a compressor portion and a turbine portion. The compressor portion forms a compressed air stream that is introduced into the turbine portion. In a gas turbomachine, a portion of the compressed air stream mixes with products of combustion forming a hot gas stream that is introduced into the turbine portion through a transition piece. The products of combustion are developed in a combustion chamber of a combustor. In the combustor, fuel and air may be passed through a nozzle to form a combustible mixture. The combustible mixture is combusted to form the products of combustion.
The hot gas stream impacts turbomachine airfoils arranged in sequential stages along the hot gas path. The airfoils are generally connected to a wheel which, in turn, may be connected to a rotor. Typically, the rotor is operatively connected to a load. The hot gas stream imparts a force to the airfoils causing rotation. The rotation is transferred to the rotor. Thus, the turbine portion converts thermal energy from the hot gas stream into mechanical/rotational energy that is used to drive the load. The load may take on a variety of forms including a generator, a pump, an aircraft, a locomotive or the like.